


take your time

by hamIzas



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Coffee Shop, Cute, F/M, Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, hamliza au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamIzas/pseuds/hamIzas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s only one plug in this entire coffee shop and you’re sitting right in front of it and you’re not even using it, and my laptop is about to die in the middle of this online I’m taking, so whatever I don’t care how intimidatingly attractive you are I’m sitting down at your table to plug my shit in.” </p><p> </p><p>idea taken from tumblr!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	take your time

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all 
> 
> this is going to be my first hamilton fanfic bc i've only now got the inspiration for it lmao
> 
> please be chill with this i haven't written anything in a long time but please be patient with me!! thanks

Alexander glanced around the room, nervously shifting his eyes back to his laptop as he frantically searched for a plug. His laptop was dying, and on an unfortunate time as well. 

 

“God,” he muttered under his breath, _why_ didn’t he charge his laptop overnight? He’d been studying all night, he must’ve forgotten to.

 

Finally, at the far end of the coffee shop, he saw a plug in the booth occupied by a girl with his hair tied in a ponytail. He really needed to charge his laptop, or he’d fail the test he was taking, and the girl wasn’t even using it. He was about to just stay put in his seat and pray it didn’t die on him, but he had seen the pop-up alert saying it had only one percent left, and quickly, without even thinking, he gathered all his belongings, including his fourth coffee, and hurried to the end of the shop with the plug.

 

“Hi.” he said breathlessly.

 

The person looked up from their phone, obviously confused. Alex slowly felt a blush climbing on his cheeks, the person he had disturbed was beautiful, and he felt embarrassment fill his body. 

 

“Uh, hi?” the person replied, unsure of Alex’s intentions. She raised an eyebrow to him, as if to say, “what’re you doing here?”

 

Alex cleared his throat, causing a few people to look at him.

 

“There’s only one plug in this entire coffee shop and you’re sitting right in front of it and you’re not even using it, and my laptop is about to die in the middle of this online I’m taking, so whatever I don’t care how intimidatingly attractive you are I’m sitting down at your table to plug my shit in.” 

 

The table’s habitant could only gape slightly at him and nodded and sat at the opposite end of the table so Alex could plug his laptop.

 

Once he knew it was charging, he breathed a sigh of relief and poked his head from behind the screen to find that she was still staring at him, which brought another blush to his cheeks. 

 

“Uh, sorry about that. It’s just that I can’t fail this test, sorry to act abrupt on you.” he smiled sheepishly.

 

She smiled and laughed it off, saying, “No, no! It’s fine, really. I hope you don’t fail.”

 

It was another half hour and an emptied coffee cup before he finally finished his exams, and expecting the worst, he submitted his answers, which brought immediate results.

 

The sight of seeing the giant ‘A’ on the screen made him slouch back on his chair and smile at the screen, happiness filling him.

 

He closed his laptop to still find the person there, now listening to music and staring at the window, bobbing his head to whatever he was listening to. He immediately noticed Alex smiling and pulled his headphones off.

 

“Hey, what happened?” she inquired.

 

“I passed! I got an A.” he could barely contain his excitement.

 

“That’s great!” she said, who also visibly looked happy for him, “I’m happy I could contribute to your grades.”

 

She smiled, her eyes pointing to the plug where his laptop still charged. Alex laughed.

 

“I’m Elizabeth Schuyler, but you can just call me Eliza.”

 

“Eliza,” Alex repeated, liking the way her name rolled off his tongue. He smiled once more.

 

“Alexander Hamilton.” he returned, running a hand through his hair. 

 

“Well, Alexander, I hope you have a good day. Congrats on the grade,” she greeted, before standing up from her seat and turning to leave the store.

 

“Wait,” Alex called, just as she had left the table. “I’d love to talk to you again.” 

 

Though his statement sounded more like a question, Eliza walked back to their table again and pulled her phone out, giving it to him.

 

Alex typed his number in. 

 

_Lafayette’s going to flip,_ Alex thought. He was giving his number to a girl.

 

“I’ll text you,” Eliza said, before bidding him goodbye and leaving the shop.


End file.
